


a beautiful home in america

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phichit comes back to the apartment after a long practice day. Yuuri's there to cuddle and kiss him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the yuri on ice kink meme, prompt #4. i hope you like it

Yuuri is half-asleep when Phichit shows up to their shared apartment. They've been dating for a few days, and Yuuri feels insanely lucky to be with him, dating him. He's dating his roommate and it's like a dream come true.

Phichit enters the room and looks at him with adoration as he strips down off his practice clothes; Yuuri knows he'll shower in the morning. He's used to the younger boy's schedule, knows it like he knows his own. The Thai man goes to the bed and he huddles next to him, and Yuuri turns around to put a arm around his stomach, pulling him closer.

Yuuri is still kind of asleep, and he's leaving soft kisses across Phichit's neck and jawline. Phichit feels kind of glad that Yuuri is like this, so nonverbal with expressing his affection. He's had a hard day; Celestino wouldn't stop yelling at him whenever he got distracted at practice and he needs this kind of comfort.

Phichit is kind of glad he's shorter than Yuuri because he likes being the little spoon. Yuuri leaves a kiss on his neck and the Thai man giggles softly, and he gets even closer to the Japanese boy. "Ciao Ciao was being... something today."

"What'd he do?" Yuuri asks. He knows Phichit isn't very keen on talking about Celestino in a bad way, so it must be serious or maybe it just pissed Phichit off.

"I did all my jumps right, hell, even landed a triple Axel, and he was yelling at me that I wasn't feeling the music!"

"You probably did a good job, babe," Yuuri says softly, going back to kissing him, his lips trailing kisses around his jawline and his neck and his cheeks. Phichit smiles when he feels Yuuri's hand on his hip, not even grabbing.

"Yeah. Why did you call fake sick, though?"

"Didn't want to get up," Yuuri murmurs, and he shrugs. Phichit turns around and rolls his eyes. "What?" the Japanese boy inquires.

"You're such a dork," Phichit says, and he kisses him, and goddamn, Yuuri feels not twenty-two and like he's in Heaven. It always feels safe, dreamlike when he's with Phichit. "Ciao Ciao will be pissed when you come back to the rink tomorrow," he comments.

"Well, yeah, but you'll have my back, won't you?"

"Always," Phichit says, and he kisses him again. Yuuri sighs into his mouth and he feels alive again. They fall asleep soon after, huddled close together, their breathing almost mixed up.

Yuuri's last thoughts before he falls asleep have to do with how soft Phichit's lips are and how fucking lucky he is.


End file.
